bigbrotherafricafandomcom-20200215-history
Yacob Yehdego
Yacob Yehdego, simply known as Yacob, is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. He represented Ethiopia during the fourth season of the show where he became the ninth housemate and the first pair (along with Hannington) to be evicted on Day 35 after receiving 5/15 votes to save. He later on returned during the fifth season of the show where he was sent to the barn on Day 35 before leaving the show on Day 50 due to failure of coping in the barn. About Yacob Big Brother Africa 4 At 6'4", Yacob is the tallest contestant on Big Brother Revolution. He is an Assistant Manager in a factory and has a BA degree in Communication. He is single and has one older sibling. Yacob regards his father as his role model because of his hard working ethic. Yacob says his bad habits are drinking and smoking and he'd love to visit Brazil because the women are sexy. He studied in California, where he lived for 5 years and likes listening to music, playing basketball and watching TV. Yacob entered Big Brother Revolution for the experience of a lifetime and promises viewers honesty during his time in the house. "I tell it how it is – the viewers will see the real Yacob in the house," he says. He says he will miss being free to drive around. Age: 28 Describe yourself in 5 words: Funny, adventurous... Favourite TV Shows: Scrubs, Seinfeld Favourite Food: Chicken, spaghetti, Chinese, Indian and Ethiopian food Favourite Musicians: Tupac, Jay-Z, The Roots, Akon Big Brother Africa 5 28-year-old Yacob became famous across the continent after his appearance on Big Brother Revolution. Recently based in Addis Ababa, where he was working in the family business, the 6.4ft Yacob says that his weirdest moment ever was: "Living in a house with a group of strangers for 5 weeks with cameras and microphones watching and listening to every moment. Knowing that millions are watching every minute." The self-confessed introvert, who says that he cannot live without his family's love and support, says that he dislikes sad, negative thinking people. He says that the thing that makes him laugh out loud is: "Unintentional humour... situations people are in that make them react." He says if his friends had to pick his worst qualities they would pick that: "Maybe I can't keep a secret and gossip to much... and that I'm single." Yacob's message to viewers: "Don't be quick to judge me based on Big Brother Revolution. Give me a chance and see what I'm 'bout... to all my supporters from the previous show, thanks and keep up the support. I'm going to need all your support and more if I have a chance to win this thing." And his new strategy in the house will be to: "Diversify and be cool with everyone in the house without picking alliances." Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Ethiopian Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Category:Ethiopia Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates Category:Walked Housemates